I'll be at your side II
by EndlessFighter
Summary: This is the sequel to my story I'll be at your side... read it before you read this one... This story continues eight years after I'll be at your side... what happened since then and what is going to happen? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Heeey everyone... I'm baaack... and i bring the promised sequel to I'll be at your side... I know the title of this story isn't really original but I was too lazy to think about a new one and this one fits sooo good to this story too.**

**Okay... as you can see this is the first chapter... or more a prologue... This story takes place 8 years after the end of I'll be at your side and this chapter tells you about everything that has happened in those 8 years before we start with the real story in the nect chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed the first one... Please do me a favor and read my AN at the end of this chapter because I'm gonna explain some thing there which I can't say here without telling too much about this chapter.**

**now, Enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

„Hey everyone, it's me, Lorelai. You're probably wondering what is happening right now. Well, let me tell you.

I heard that you all read about the story of my life. Of how I first came to Stars Hollow, found work and a home and most important how I met Luke and fell in love with him.

But let me tell you, so much has happened since then. I'm 28 now and so much has changed in the last eight years. And you know what, I'm so happy to tell you all of it.

Okay… remember how the story ended eight years ago? With me living in my new house, finally talking again. My life was pretty normal from then on.

I went to work every day. Luke and I went on dates and I just enjoyed my new life.

After a few weeks Luke pretty much lived with me. He came over every night and brought me dinner. We usually watched a movie and Luke slept over almost every night. It was so weird for me at first to have a guy sleeping next to me every night and the first few nights I had the urge to run to the inn and curl up in my old bed in the shed but then Luke turned around in his sleep and put his arm around me, pulling me closer. And every time he did that I totally relaxed.

Mia shocked me around half a year later. She told me that, with her new grandchild, she didn't want to work so much anymore and she offered me the job as the manager of the independence inn. When I got home that night I was so unbelievably happy that I spontaneously asked Luke to move in with me for real.

You should have seen his face… the poor guy was totally shocked. We discussed it a lot that night but in the end he agreed. The next night we celebrated together wit Mia and Sookie. That was probably around the time Sookie and I started to dream about opening our own inn. We knew that we weren't ready for it back then but at least we had a dream. Living with Luke completely surprised me. I thought it would be totally weird but it was just so normal. It felt right. It felt even more like home. And Luke was so different at home than outside or at the diner. At the diner he was the gruff man in flannel but at home he was the perfect boyfriend. Loving and caring.

We lived together like that for around 3 years. The town's people were nagging us about when we would get married. One day around two years later they even had a town meeting to vote if Luke and I should get married. I swear, I was at a loss of words that night and that's a thing that had never happened since I started talking again. I usually thing the crazy antics of the town's people are funny but that night I thought they were nuts! But while I couldn't move or talk at all Luke completely lost it. He was ranting on and on about how it is his and my decision when and if we do what in our relationship and they should just butt out. I really thought he would hit one of them. He was so angry. But I think me saying absolutely nothing at the meeting freaked him out even more. When we were lying in bed that night he pulled me closer and softly started talking about how I shouldn't feel pressured by the town. That he is not expecting anything from me. That we'd figure out our relationship in our own time. That I just shouldn't worry about anything that happened. But I think what surprised him the most was when I said "You know babe, I expect you to propose some day". I still remember is surprised face like it was yesterday and how it turned into a smile after he processed the news.

But what I didn't know was that he'd propose so soon. Just a few weeks after that meeting I got a call from Mia. She said that she is at the inn and she needed to talk to me about something. It was already late so I had to change into some normal clothes again and walked over to the inn. But what I saw when I got there took my breath away. First I saw just one long-stemmed rose on the ground in front of me but when I picked it up I saw some more which were leading me the way to the back of the inn. And there he was. Sitting on the porch steps of the back porch. In his hand another single red rose. The porch lights gave him a kind of a mystical glow. He got up when he saw me walking up to him with all the roses in my hand. When I reached him on the top step of the porch he took the roses out of my hands and put them on the floor. I was so nervous. My heart was beating so fast. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "Lorelai, you said you expected me to propose some day and I thought today should be the day", he had said and then continued with: "This is the place where we first kissed almost three years ago. We've been through so much since then and there'll be a lot more coming but we worked through it so far and I'm sure we will work through everything else that is crossing our way." By then I had tears in my eyes. He was right. He was so right. I had to choke down a sob when he dropped down on one knee.

"Lorelai, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" I looked down in to his hopeful eyes and all I could do was nod. It took him a moment to realize that I had actually said yes to his proposal but then he shot me brightest smile. I pulled him up to me and wrapped my arm around his neck, putting my head on his shoulder to cry my happy tears. I felt his hands moving soothingly over my back until he cupped my face in them and kissed me like never before. When I opened my eyes after the kiss I saw him reaching into his jean pocket and at the next moment I was flashed with an absolutely beautiful engagement ring. It had a princess cut diamond and two smaller blue diamonds on each side. Luke carefully slipped in on my finger and I smiled at him. Before we could do anything else I heard a loud squeal and when Luke and I turned to the inn we saw Sookie and Mia watching us from the window.

What Luke and I didn't know is that we forgot something important that night. I found out about it three months later at our wedding when I peed on a stick and it turned pink. I had a major flashback to everything that had happened and I freaked. I locked myself into our bedroom and crawled under the covers of our bed. Soon after that Mia and Sookie where knocking at the bedroom door so they could help me getting ready but I didn't answer and didn't open the door… I just lay in bed totally scared and crying. Thinking about everything that had happened last time the stick had turned pink. They knocked on my door for almost an hour, talking to me, begging me to open the door. After an hour another voice suddenly appeared. It was Luke's. Hearing his voice in front of the door made me cry even harder. Believe me; you've no idea how scared I was. I didn't even hear Luke breaking the lock at our bedroom door and coming inside. I first realized that he was in the bedroom when he sat down on the bed next to me and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. He looked so gorgeous in his tux but I didn't notice it at that moment. I only noticed his worried expression. "Lorelai, what's going on", he had asked but I didn't say a word. "Please, talk to me." Silence. No one said anything. The only things heard were my sobs. Luke looked into my eyes and asked in a serious voice:

"Is it the wedding? Do you not want to get married yet?" That question made me realize for the first time how all this must look to him. "I do. I do wanna get married", I whispered in a raspy voice. Luke noticeably relaxed at my words but still looked so worried. I sat up and threw myself at him, crying at his shoulder. I mumbled "she's gonna take it away again, she's gonna take it away again, Luke" over and over again. Luke's hands were gently moving up and down my back and into my hair. "Shhh… Lorelai. Who is gonna take what from you?" I didn't say anything at first. I realized that I was about to tell Luke that he was going to be a father. Without letting go of Luke I took the pregnancy test out of my pocket and showed it to Luke. "The baby, Luke, she is gonna take the baby away from me again." Luke didn't say anything at first but after a few minutes of processing I felt his arm tightening around me.

"She is not gonna take the baby away from you again, Lorelai. Because this is our baby which means I'm here this time. I'm here and I'm gonna protect you and it. She'd have to kill me first before she's be able to get to you or the baby." And Luke's words made me relax. I slowly stopped crying and after some time went limb in his arms. He cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "You okay now?" he asked and I just nodded. He smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss while one of his hands slowly caressed my stomach. "You wanna get married now?" he asked after we broke the kiss and I nodded again.

So, Luke left the bedroom and sent Mia and Sookie back up. After I told them what had happened we started to get ready for the wedding.

It was just a small wedding. It took place in the town square and no one except some town's people and Mia and Sookie were there. When I walked down the isle I noticed for the first time how handsome Luke really looked in that tux and I smiled. We didn't go on a honeymoon because we thought we better use the time to get ready for the baby but we each took one week off from work for a little alone time.

Yeah… our life was pretty hectic some times, huh? Oh wait, I think I hear Luke coming home.

"Lorelai?"

"Yap, there he is… Hey, hon."

"Have you been home for long"

"Nope, are you gonna make dinner or did you bring something?"

"I thought I'd make lasagna."

"yummy!"

"Okay, he went into the kitchen. So, let me continue my story…"

"Who are you talking to, Lorelai?"

"Oh, just to everybody out there"

"Huh?"

"Just cook dinner, babe"

"So, continuing my story now before he interrupts me again… So, after our wedding we used all the time to prepare for the baby. All the doctors' visits were pretty amazing. I mean, I didn't really do it the first time. Oooh, and you should've seen Luke's face when the doctor told us that we are going to have a boy. He looked so proud. But then there was the whole name discussion… boy, was it hard to find a name. My first suggestion was Lucas Benjamin Danes but Luke immediately shot that idea down saying he didn't want his son to be named after him. I thought it would've been cute to have Luke junior in the house. But Luke agreed that Benjamin is a nice middle name so at least that we had. A middle name for our baby. And then one day when I was carrying my huge 8 month pregnant belly around town I suddenly stopped at the sight of the diner. I had THE idea. Running into the diner… oh, let me correct myself… _waddling_ into the diner I announced to Luke that I wanted to name our son William. Luke told me that he liked the name but that I shouldn't name him William just because it had been his father's name. But when I told him that I was doing it because I really liked the name and that it'd I really want to name him after someone we loved. And even is I never knew Luke's dad I still loved him somehow. So our baby got his name. William Benjamin Danes. Nice name, huh?

And little William joined us in January. Exactly half a year after our wedding. You have no idea how amazing Luke was during the birth and the hours and days after that. During the birth I didn't realize much. All my energy went into pressing this thing out of me. Jeez, he sure was a big baby. But Luke has been there during the whole thing, holding my hand, supporting my back when I had to push and whispering calming things into my ear. However, as soon as I was in my room and had calmed down from the birth I started to panic. Last time I had a baby it was taken away from me after the birth and not having Will in my room freaked me out. I pushed the nurse button like crazy until a nurse finally came in. I yelled at her to bring me my baby and poor Luke had to go with her to make sure nothing was gonna happen. I don't know what he told the nurse but they let me keep him in my room the whole time. I was so afraid that someone would take him away that I didn't sleep. I thought that if I'd fall asleep he'd be gone when I wake up. After some time Luke could finally convince me to sleep by promising me to be there until I wake up again and to watch Will the whole time. When I woke up a few hours later I was so relieved to see that Will was still there. Asleep in his father's arms. And, boy, was that a cute picture. Luke and a little baby… You can believe me when I tell you that you have never seen something more beautiful that Luke with a baby. From that point on I started to relax a little more and I started to totally enjoy being a mother when we were able to take will home.

And what can I say… Will is now three and a half years old and such a cutie. He's totally like his daddy. We laughed so hard when his first word was a "jeez". It was so hilarious because every time he would see Luke from then on he would greet him with a "jeez". But well, like I said before, he is now three and a half years old and you know what? I'm pregnant again. Isn't that great? I'm six months pregnant and this time it is going to be a girl. Yay, I finally get a girl to dress up and stuff… Her name is gonna be June Elizabeth Danes. Pretty, huh?

And I think that's it… I think I have told you everything important that had happened in the last 8 years. And I think it proves again that Luke is right. He always tells me I talk too much. I just could've told you "Luke and I are married for four years now. We have a son William who is 3 and a half years old and I am pregnant again with a girl." But where would've been the fun in that, huh?

Anyways… I'm starting to smell Luke's lasagna now and baby and I are really hungry. I'm gonna go now. And I hope you'll watch the next episode of "The Danes' crazy life"!

* * *

**Sooo... this was the prolog... I know... the whole "writing in the I-form"-thing was a bit weird but don't worry the next chapter will be my normal writing style again. I tried to give you at least a little info about what happened... I hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think... I'm not so happy with this chapter...**

**oh, and if you wanna see Lorelai's wedding dress then go to my profile... there is a link to a picture ;)**

**- Jule **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm baaaack. Soryy, sorry, sorry, it took me so long... but at first I had so much stress at school with exams, teacher I got into a fight with, amok threats to our school etc. and then I changed the complete SL for this story... well, not completely...the main point is still the same but I changed all the stuff around that... and beauce of changeing the SL I had no idea for dialogues anymore... and then I started writing and deleted it again, started writing and delted it... there was nothing I wrote that I liked. **

**I don't really like this chapter either... it's boring but necassary...**

**I hope you like it, even if it is completely boring... and Oh, before I forget to mention it... Th house they're living in is Lorelai's house on the show... Will's room is Rory's room and just imagine that they added another upstairs and downstairs room ;) **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After finishing her story Lorelai got up and walked over into the kitchen. Luke was there checking the lasagna in the oven every now and then and cleaning the pots and stuff he had already used so far.

"Hey there. Smells good in here", Lorelai said when she entered the kitchen. Luke dried his hands on a towel and walked over to her.

"Hey", he said kissing her hello. "Dinner is almost done."

"Good, 'cause June and I are hungry", Lorelai answered patting her belly. Luke chuckled and went back to check on the lasagna. Lorelai went over to the kitchen counter where Luke had put the plates and started to place them on the kitchen table. Luke handed her some forks and knifes that she placed next to the plates. When she was done she turned back around to him.

"Should I get Will?", she asked Luke when she saw that he was taking the lasagna out of the oven.

"Yeah, he ran into his room as soon as we got home because Babette gave him a new Baseball card." Luke smiled at the thought of his son's happy face when their neighbor gave him the card. Lorelai smiled at the proud expression on Luke's face.

"I swear, the boy is turning more and more into his father every day", she laughed as she turned around to get her son.

Will had found some of his father's old baseball cards a few weeks ago and when Luke had told him that some of them even belonged to his own father, Will wanted to collect them himself. Luke had already decided that Will would get all of his old cards once he was old enough to really appreciate them but for now they just let him randomly find a card or let their friends give him one very now and then. It made Will happy.

Lorelai slowly opened the door to her son's room and peeked in. Will was sitting on the floor with around 10 baseball cards lying around him. When he heard someone coming into the room he turned around and his face lit up when he saw his mom.

"Mommy, look, I've got a new card today", he exclaimed happily and ran over to Lorelai, hugging her around the legs. Lorelai crouched down as far as she could with her pregnant belly and smiled at her son.

"I've heard you got a card from Babette. You like it?" Will nodded totally excited.

"It's so cool Mommy. Now I have…", he stopped trying to count how many cards he had by now. When he realized he couldn't count so far he continued with: "Now I have so many of them." Lorelai laughed at Will trying to count his cards and hugged him.

"You have ten cards now and now come on, baby, we've to wash your hands for dinner. Daddy made lasagna." William smiled and stated to skip into the direction of the small hall bathroom. Lorelai followed him and helped him clean his hands. When they came back into the kitchen Luke had already placed some lasagna on their plates and was just cutting Williams food into smaller pieces. They sat down together, eating their dinner and talking about their day. After some while Luke cleared his throat.

"Hey Lorelai, do you remember my sister Liz?", he asked. Lorelai looked at him.

"Well, I never met her but I remember all the stories you told me about her tough. Why are you asking?"

"Well, we talked yesterday and she'd like to come and visit us tomorrow. She wants to finally meet you and her nephew." Lorelai looked at him.

"Wow, Luke, that is great", she said smiling at him. Luke got up and started to clean the dishes.

"So, you've no problem with her and Jess coming here and staying in our guestroom for a night or two?", he asked. Lorelai walked over to him and put her arms around his middle from behind.

"Of course not, babe. I know how much you've missed her and I can see how happy you are that she wants to visit. And you know me... I'm a curious person. I want to meet your sister and my nephew too", she said smiling into his shoulder. That moment William gently tugged on Lorelai's pants to get her attention. When she looked down to him he asked.

"What's a nepu, Mommy?", Lorelai and Luke both started laughing at Will's attempt to pronounce nephew. Luke bent down, picked William up and sat him down on the kitchen counter in front of him.

"See, Daddy has a sister, your aunty Liz, and for her you are her nephew. And Aunty Liz has a son too, your cousin Jess, and he is Mommy's and my nephew." Will frowned, trying to get what Luke had just explained to him. When he was sure he got it right he looked back up to Luke.

"How old is Jess?"

"He should be almost 13 by now", Luke answered him and Will pouted.

"Aw man, he's so old. He's not going to want to play with me." Luke just chuckled, put Will back on the floor and turned him towards his room.

"Well see tomorrow. Now go and put away your baseball cards and get ready for bed." When Will was in his room Luke turned back to Lorelai and hugged her all of sudden. A little confused she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently ran her fingers through the soft curls that stuck out from under his hat.

"I'm so happy she is coming to visit", Luke said with a smile, breaking the hug just far enough to be able to look into her eyes. Lorelai smiled back at him.

"I know you are, babe, and I'm glad she is coming."

"I love you!", Luke said before he kissed her and went into Wills room to help him get ready for bed. Lorelai just smiled and turned back to the kitchen counter to clean up the rest of the dishes.

It was a really good thing that Liz was coming to visit. For years she had only called when she needed something from Luke. His money, his help or even both. And as the great guy Luke is, he always helped her out. It wasn't always easy on him. Even if she was a lot of trouble, you could see that he really missed her. But around a year ago she started calling more frequently. And not just for help. She often called just to ask how he and everyone was doing or to tell him something exiting that had happened to her. You could always see the smile on Luke's face light up when she called for those little things. You could just see that he loved his little sister. The fact that she is coming to visit him and his family is something really big. Liz hadn't been to Stars Hollow since their father's funeral ten years ago and Luke had hardly seen her all this time.

Lorelai put the last plate into the cabinet and walked over to her son's room. She leaned against the wall and watched her husband and son interact. William was lying in his bed, the blanket tucked tight around him. Luke was sitting on the edge of his bed, reading him a bedtime story. Either Luke or Lorelai always read a bedtime story to Will before bed. He loved that. When Luke was done with his story Lorelai walked fully into the room and over to the bed. Luke gave Will a kiss on the forehead and whished him a good night. Lorelai took Luke's place on the bed and gave him a kiss as well.

"Good night, baby", she said to him but Will protested.

"Mommy, I'm not the baby anymore. She is", he said, pointing at Lorelai's belly. Lorelai giggled and hugged her son.

"You're right. But you know what? You'll always be my baby. Even when you're thirty years old and living on your own. You'll still be my baby. So, good night baby", she said and William frowned at her words. Luke and Lorelai left the room and closed the door.

---

The next morning everyone was sitting around the kitchen table, waiting for their guests.

Lorelai sat next to Will and was coloring some picture with him while Luke nervously rolled one of Will's crayons back and forth on the table over and over again until Lorelai had enough.

"Luke, babe, stop that" she said shooting him a look. Luke looked up and at her.

"huh?"

"Stop rolling that thing over the table it's making me insane."

"Oh, uh, sorry", he just said and spaced out again. Lorelai shook her head and concentrated back on her son's paintings. One minute later though, Luke started rolling the pen again. But before Lorelai could get mad hat him they heard a car pull up in front of the house and from one second to the other Luke was out of his seat and halfway to the front door. Lorelai shook her head and then took Will by the hand and followed Luke outside.

When she came to a stop on the porch Lorelai saw Luke opening the back door of a cap and a woman her age with blonde short hair came out. She saw Luke smile his brightest smile and embrace his sister in a big bear hug. Slowly she started to walk down the porch steps and onto the lawn, getting closer to Luke and his sister.

"You look good big bro", Liz said when she broke away from the embrace and looked Luke up and down.

"But I can see that your wardrobe hasn't changed at all", she said and Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me", she said slapping his harm jokingly, "I know you missed me."

"We'll see about that", Luke answered but smiled at her. That's when Luke first realized that Lorelai had followed him outside and was standing behind him. He turned around, picked up Will and then put the other arm around Lorelai's waist.

"Lorelai, that's my sister Liz. Liz, this is Lorelai, my wife", he introduced the two women to each other. Lorelai held out her hand to shake Liz's.

"Hey Liz, it's nice to finally meet you", Lorelai said but instead of shaking Lorelai's hand, Liz grabbed her and gave her a hug as well.

"So, you are the girl who got stuck with my big brother. Good luck." Lorelai laughed.

"Well, what can I say? I like being stuck with him", she answered with a wink and this time it was Liz who laughed.

"Witty come backs. I like you", she said and both women smiled at each other.

Luke cleared his throat to get Liz's attention and then put Will back down on the ground.

"William, this is your aunt Liz." Will looked up at Liz a little intimidated but when she crouched down to his eye level he greeted her with a small "Hi." Liz ruffled his hair and stood back up.

"Man, Luke, he looks exactly like you when you were a kid but he doesn't have your eyes."

"No, they're totally Lorelai's", he answered and Liz turned back to Lorelai, looking into her eyes.

"Oh right," she said smiling. "And I hear you are carrying my niece", she half asked and looked down to Lorelai's stomach. Lorelai put a hand over it.

"Yeah, but I heard that you're bringing my nephew. Where is he? I wanna meet him." Liz turned around and for the first time realized that Jess was not behind her like she thought he would be. She walked back to the cab, where Luke was unloading her suitcase and saw that Jess was still sitting on the backseat, looking out the window.

"Jess, honey, come here. I'd like you to meet your aunt Lorelai." Lorelai saw the boy slowly coming out of the car. He wasn't really tall for his age but he was really thin. He had wild black hair and he was wearing a pair of Jeans with a black shirt and a small leather jacket.

"Jess, this is Lorelai," Liz said pointing at Lorelai. Jess glanced at her shortly.

"Hey" he said in a not really interested voice.

"Hey Jess, How are you doing?", Lorelai asked him in a cheerful voice.

"Fine", Jess just answered and pushed his hands into his Jeans pockets.

"I'm sorry. He is not really talkative." Lorelai just smiled at Liz.

"Don't worry, he'll come around eventually." And with that they all went into the house.

Luke put Liz's suitcase into the guestroom and they all sat down in the living room to talk. Lorelai was cuddled up to Luke with his arm around her and her head on his chest when told Liz a little more about herself, leaving out the part with her teenage pregnancy and her not talking for years though. For Liz, Lorelai had just been a young woman who came into her brother's diner one day and he fell in love with her, married her and started a family with her. For her it looked like a small real life fairytale. Liz was happy for her brother. All those years ago when she had still lived in Stars Hollow herself, Luke had always been the responsible, grown-up boy who took care of their sick father and helped anyone out who needed help. She had seen how Rachel broke his heart when she left to take a job somewhere else and telling Luke that he wouldn't have the time for her anymore anyhow. Liz had always thought that Rachel was _the one_ for Luke and had been really surprised when he had called her around 5 years later to tell her that he would be getting married. She was still so sorry to have missed the wedding but Jess had gotten the chicken pox a few days before the event and she had to stay home with him. Being so far away from her home town, so far away from her brother, her family had made her miss many important events and so she was really happy to be able to tell Luke that she was in the process of moving to New York and that she'd be able to be there for the important things more often now.

Luke was ecstatic when he heard that. Liz would be moving closer to Stars Hollow. She'd have a real apartment with a real job and a good school for Jess to go to. He was proud of his little sister. She had finally grown-up and got her life together.

They talked for a little more until Liz got up and stretched her arms and legs.

"Hey Luke, I wanted to visit some old friends. Do you think you could keep an eye on Jess?"

"Oh, uh, I've gotta go to the diner for the lunch and dinner shift", he answered getting up as well.

"Oh," was Liz's only response, the disappointment clear in her voice. That's when Lorelai got an idea.

"If you want to, Liz, I could take Jess with me to the inn. I don't know what he likes to do but there he definitely has enough space to do whatever he likes to do", she said. Liz's eyes started shining.

"Oh, that'd be great, Lorelai. Thank you. And Jess doesn't need much. He's happy when he has his CD player and can sit somewhere to read a book or something." Luke smiled.

"Well, then he'll like it at the inn. Lorelai and Mia have a library in there", Luke said.

"Right, you're working at Mia's inn. You know what. When I'm dome with my friends I'll pick you and Jess up at the inn and we'll go to Luke's for dinner. I'd love to see Mia again", Liz said full of enthusiasm. She grabbed her purse, kissed both Luke and Lorelai on the cheek and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Jess came into the living room looking around.

"Where's my mom?" he asked.

"She went out to meet some old Friends. Hey, Jess, what do you think about coming to the inn with me. Liz told me you like books and we have a library there where you could read and look around", Lorelai said to Jess, making it sound more like it was his choice instead of the fact that he had to come with her. Jess wasn't stupid though and knew he was stuck with his aunt for the day.

"Sure, why not", he and made his way back to the guestroom to get his jacket. Luke turned to Lorelai while she helped Will into his little jacket.

"I'm so sorry she left him with you", Luke said feeling sorry that his sister had dumped her son in his wife. Lorelai looked up at him and smiled.

"It's okay Luke. I offered. And besides… I like your sister and it gives me some time to get to know my nephew a little better." Luke just put his arms around his wife and kissed her head.

"Thanks", he murmured into her hair and Lorelai broke away when she saw Jess coming into the foyer.

"Okay, we're off. Bye babe", she said before she kissed Luke goodbye. He said goodbye to his son and nephew as well and looked after then when they left in Lorelai's car.

---

That afternoon Lorelai was standing behind the reception desk together with Mia who told her old childhood stories about Liz. Mia was there to help Lorelai out with the inn during her pregnancy and the weeks after the birth. She had done that when Lorelai had been pregnant with Will and she was doing it now. Lorelai was happy with that arrangement because she loved having Mia around and she also didn't need to worry about finding someone good to take over her work. Will was in Mia's arms cuddling with his grandma Mia. She was the only person he had that came close to a grandma to him so they let him call her that. And Jess… Jess had been in the library all day.

Liz walked into the inn around 6:30pm and talked to Mia for some time while Lorelai sent Will out to go and get Jess so they could leave. Jess came from the direction of the library with a smile on his face. Lorelai was happy to see that he seemed to have had fun because she hadn't seen him smile once since they got here. He walked over to Lorelai and looked up to her.

"Hey aunt Lorelai, Can I come here with you tomorrow too? There is this girl staying here. She is around my age and she says that Jane Austen is so much cooler than Charles Dickens, which is so not true. But she is cool", he said.

"Of course you can come here tomorrow if you want to." And With that they all left the inn to head over to Luke's for dinner

* * *

.**sooo... that's it... I hope you at least like it a little... I'm not so happy with the outcome but well... I am gonna feel better about my chapters when I start to write the part I really wanna write :)**

**Please, please, please, leave me a revíew. I'm gonnay love you if you do :o)**

**- Jule **


End file.
